


До прибытия пятнадцать минут

by Hisana_Runryuu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: Зимой, спустя почти год после окончания событий игры, Акира вновь уезжает из Токио в родной город. На этот раз его провожает один Горо.До прибытия поезда осталось пятнадцать минут.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 2





	До прибытия пятнадцать минут

— Подача поезда "Токио — Акируно" задерживается в связи с неблагоприятными погодными условиями. Ожидаемое время прибытия: 10:34. Подача поезда "Токио — Акируно"...

Справа от Акиры едва слышно фыркнул Горо, затем привычным движением оттянул рукав пальто и, бросив взгляд на часы на запястье, буркнул: 

— Почти пятнадцать минут. Пошли хотя бы внутрь вокзала зайдем.

Акира слегка покачал головой, не отрывая взгляд от легкого снежного тумана перед собой, который почти не скрывал за собой рельсы. Ему не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы практически услышать, как Горо закатил глаза. Но остался стоять рядом.

— Настолько не хочешь возвращаться, что готов подхватить простуду?

Акира неопределенно повел плечами. У него было странное настроение.

Горо перевел взгляд на табло прибытия и слегка нахмурился, пристально его разглядывая.

— Акируно, значит?

— М-м-м, вообще-то нет, — Акира покрутил в пальцах неприлично отросшую челку. Все-таки нужно было съездить к парикмахеру. — Я в Хинохару. До нее просто прямых поездов нет, только автобус от Акируно. Деревня деревней, в общем. 

Может, это было еще одной причиной, почему родители почти никак не заявляли о себе за все время испытательного срока. Кто ради провинившегося сына поедет куда-либо с кучей пересадок.

Горо задумчиво кивнул и закопал нос глубже в складки шарфа. На ворсинках уже собрался едва заметный слой инея. 

Так он еще больше напоминал нахохлившуюся птицу. Замерз ведь еще наверняка, но сказать ни за что не скажет, только через его окоченевший труп, сэр.

Акира спрятал улыбку за покашливанием в кулак.

— Ты, кстати, сам-то на работу не опоздаешь? Снег все-таки...

— Я предупредил Сае-сан, что могу задержаться, — и, помолчав, чересчур ровно добавил: — Правда, я ожидал, что провожать тебя будет вся твоя шайка.

А. Да.

Акира перевел взгляд на мостовую под ногами.

— ...Они заняты.

Не настолько заняты, конечно. Рюджи ни за что не упустил бы возможности прогулять школу, да еще и его проводить. Да и не только он, это уж точно. 

Акира любил их всей душой. Просто... сегодня, вот здесь, вот _так_ , прощаться с ними не хотелось.

Горо недоверчиво хмыкнул на его слова, но ничего не сказал.

— А Моргана где? — спросил он вместо этого.

— В сумке, спит. Хотя Футаба очень хотела оставить его как залог того, что я сюда вернусь.

Горо помолчал, разглядывая что-то вдалеке. Ветер безжалостно трепал его волосы.

— Когда планируешь?

Акира пожал плечами.

— Через пару месяцев, надеюсь. На экзамены. С общими особых проблем не было, остались университетские. Еще не решил, куда именно пойду, но надеюсь в Токио, — и, помолчав, тихонько повторил вполголоса: — Надеюсь.

Это заставило Горо перевести на него неожиданно острый взгляд.

— А что, родители против?

— Даже уже не знаю, — Акира рассеянно подергал челку. На очки немедленно упала пара нерастаявших снежинок. — Два года назад они явно хотели от меня избавиться, а сейчас... 

А сейчас, когда все обвинения были сняты, а репутация у него снова стала (почти) чиста, мама не упускала возможности остаться по вечерам вместе с ним в гостиной, чтобы лишний раз прожужжать все уши про то, что в его возрасте уже шли работать на местную лесопилку, а сейчас еще и комитет по возрождению Хинохары образовался, ну и что, что все отсюда уезжают, Акира, сыночек, ты же нас не бросишь, правда ведь?

— ...Я не хочу там застрять. 

Жужжание маминого голоса в голове сменил гундеж отца. Самое важное, говорил он, выпутываясь из петли галстука поздно вечером, это карьера, сынок. Токио — большой город, там сложно пробиться. Накопи опыта сперва здесь, а там уж может быть, лет так через дцать... Что, у него в Токио друзья? Брось, сынок, люди приходят и уходят, из-за них переезжать в большой город не дело. Помнишь, что случилось с твоими здешними так называемыми друзьями два года назад, а?..

Акира медленно втянул носом морозный, продирающий горло воздух и так же медленно выдохнул. В голове стало немного тише.

— Горо, — краем глаза он заметил, как тот повернул к нему голову. — Ты ведь... будешь здесь? В Токио?

Горо вновь закатил глаза и громко фыркнул.

— Куда я денусь. Есть, конечно, еще оставшиеся лакеи Шидо, но, думаю, о них всех уже должны были позаботиться. Да даже если я все-таки куда-то денусь, Сакура явно меня из-под земли достанет. Не сомневаюсь даже, что она нас прямо сейчас... — Горо резко замолчал, стоило ему пересечься с Акирой взглядом. Какое-то время поизучав его лицо, он наконец произнес чуть мягче обычного: — Буду, конечно. Больше никаких исчезновений.

Изо рта невольно вырвался едва слышный вздох облегчения.

Хорошо.

Хорошо.

Ладонь Акиры нашла руку Горо, надежно спрятанную в теплую кожу перчатки, и слегка сжала. На мгновение Горо застыл, но не отстранился.

— ...Так и ходишь без перчаток, — тихо заметил он.

— Ну, ты мне почему-то только одну подарил, а в одной ходить непрактично, знаешь ли, — попытался пошутить Акира.

— Ах вот в чем дело. Ну, раз так... — Горо отпустил его ладонь и аккуратными, но быстрыми движениями сдернул с левой руки перчатку и впихнул ее Акире в руки.

— У меня дежавю, — усмехнулся Акира, разглядывая перчатку. Она была явно той же модели, что и первая, с тонкими декоративными прорезями от запястий до костяшек. 

От нее тянуло теплом.

Горо раздраженно фыркнул.

— В любом случае, позволь тебе напомнить. Мне все еще нужен мой матч-реванш. А ты, в свою очередь, на него согласился. Так что не отвертишься, что бы там твои родители ни говорили.

Акира сжал перчатку в кулаке.

— Я-то помню. Уж думал, мне самому тебе напоминать придется.

Взглядом, которым Горо наградил Акиру, можно было пронзить насквозь.

— Не забывай, с кем имеешь дело, Курусу.

— Ни в жизнь, — Акира посмотрел на Горо и улыбнулся. — Я вернусь.

Лицо Горо медленно, по капле потеряло свое тяжелое колючее выражение, а из плеч постепенно ушло давно засевшее там напряжение. Взгляд по-прежнему не отрывался от его лица, но он тоже понемногу менялся — становился чуть менее пронзительным, чуть менее обжигающим,  
чуть менее встревоженным. 

Акира улыбнулся чуть шире и мягче обычного и осторожно положил перчатку в карман пальто — к первой. 

На душе разлилось тепло.

— Время в Токио: 10:30. Подача поезда "Токио — Акируно" задерживается в связи...

— У нас еще четыре минуты до прибытия, — сказал Акира, снова ловя ладонь Горо в свою. Рука под его пальцами была шершавая и уже слегка покрасневшая от мороза. — Пойдем внутрь. Погреемся.

**Author's Note:**

> Музыкальное сопровождение: The Cranberries - Why.
> 
> Имена поселений и способы транспорта - реально существующие. Я честно пыталась разобраться в токийском железнодорожном сообщении, но, кажется, эта задача посильна только жителям Токио :D
> 
> Kinda personal получилось.  
> Это должна была быть мааааленькая зарисовка на расписать писало. Кто меня покусал.


End file.
